TUAOA: Lovers for 5 Years
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are celebrating 5 wonderful years together. WARNING: Lemon BIG lemon. This is my first one so please be kind in your reviews. What happens to our favorite couple? Read and find out!


5 Years of Love

5 Years of Love

The clear sky, peppered with the glow of a thousand visible stars, had finally returned to cap over the wilderness north of Fire country on this night. It seemed as though Mother Nature planned out her schedule perfectly, selecting this very day to cease the rain that had been falling nonstop for the past week over Konaha, for beneath the stars beside a lake, two lovers were celebrating the special day.

Of course, it's difficult to deem that true at first glance. The young man lay atop a spread out blanket along the lake's shore with his back resting against a rock. Enclosed around his arms was the body of a young woman two months younger than him, her back relaxing against his front, her eyes glancing upward at the stars. There was no rowdiness, no fanciness, no alcohol or any indication of a celebration.

All that lay near them was a picnic basket filled with fruit and some empty bowls that contained some Miso ramen. All that surrounded them were the peaceful wilderness and the moonlit sky with a nearby waterfall providing the regions only sounds.

Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata Uzumaki now at the nice age of 22 had been married for five years. They were as in love as they were 5 years ago. Naruto reached over to the basket and pulled out an apple wedge and feed it to Hinata who gladly accepted. She purred contently and rewarded Naruto with a kiss on the hand. This was what they had decided on for their 5th anniversary, a quite picnic near a waterfall just about ten miles from the north gate of the village, just the two of them.

They had gotten married at 17, just the right age in Konaha and well among the guidelines of Konaha law. Hinata had been disowned by her clan and had stayed with Naruto until they got married. They had both been promoted through the ranks making Jounin at 16. After they got married, Naruto realized his dream and became Hokage. With him as Hokage, Konaha was a peaceful village, not seeing peace like this since his father, Minato Namikaze was Hokage. About a year later, Hinata became both a medic nin as well as a teacher at the preschool.

The last five years had been wonderful. They had two kids, twins actually, who were right now with their Uncle Neji and Aunt TenTen. Not a day has passed without at least some expression of love between them, whether they've been physical, emotional, or symbolic.

The warm summer breeze blew a few strands of hair in Hinata's face, which Naruto gladly brushed aside as he fed her a strawberry. He ran his hands slowly up and down the length of her bare arms, finally grasping hers from the backside after a few rounds. Gently, he used his face to nudge her cheek and neck, nibbling her earlobes and planting soft kisses up and down the left side of her face and shoulder while whispering loving hymns.

Hinata, preferring to partake in the action over being the dummy, turned her face and caught his lips just as he was coming back for another kiss. It started as a small peck, for he was surprised by her head shifting motion that changed his course, but quickly developed into a heated kiss filled with yearn for the other. Caught in the middle of the action, their tongues twirled within the locked area, transferring so much desire that the air surrounding the two lovers was gradually becoming the temperature of midday.

Eventually, the two pairs of lips parted slowly, each hanging onto the deliciousness of the other pair. Hinata opened her lavender eyes to find her partner's sapphire blue ones searching hers for her feelings.

"Even after all these years Naruto-kun, you still kiss perfectly."

Naruto smiled.

"Same with you, my sweet Hinata-chan."

They simply smiled. Naruto never fished for complements and Hinata always loved the way he was around her. They placed their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes, searching for the answers to questions they never needed to ask.

Naruto pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry and feed it to her. Hinata bit down and she shifted and kissed Naruto while she still had the strawberry in her mouth. Naruto noticing what Hinata was up to kissed Hinata while simultaneously eating the berry. They had continued kissing long after the berry was gone.

Hinata ran her hand down Naruto's abdomen. A bolt of energy ran through her, she was used to this; she knew every inch of her husband's body.

Naruto lay against the rock, savoring Hinata's touch. She ran her hand up his chest and it found its way under his shirt. He wanted to join the fun but he knew that Hinata likes to take charge every once in a while. He limited himself to playing with her hair. The only move her truly made was when he lifted himself up so Hinata could remove his shirt.

He closed his eyes after she fed him two more strawberries to his mouth, chewing on them slowly to extract all the sweetness she had mixed into them. The berries were swallowed before he opened his eyes, and it took no time at all to absorb the beautiful new scenery that had unfolded while his sapphire orbs were shut. She was on all fours, surrounding him with each of her limbs. Her lavender tank top lay atop his t-shirt beside the basket of fruit. Now only the silky garment he bought her for their anniversary last year shielded anything above her waist.

He went from relaxed to eager almost instantly, and then became more anxious as she slowly removed the remainder of his clothing to which he never resisted. The cool breeze brushed every strand of fiber on his unclothed body, but his mind was glued to the image of the beautiful scene directly in front of him. He knew the desire all too well; by this stage, it was already too strong to fight, even with the Kyuubi, but he had no intentions of defeating it.

His hands, which had felt drained for some time, glided to her waist and down her sides, taking in the sensual feel of her skin through the lavender miniskirt she wore. They reached her knees, then came back up inside her miniskirt, and gradually pulled down her concealed laced undergarment. Tossing it in the pile, his attention turned back to her face, where her expressions were reacting to the exposure of her most delicate area to the gentle summer breeze.

Hinata felt the rush of the summer air to her womanhood. She leaned down and kissed Naruto softly. While this next round of passion took place he snaked his arms around Hinata's back and unclasped her bra, setting her delicate breasts free from their silky prison.

They slowly broke the kiss, gazing into each others eyes, heartbeats increasing at the anticipation of the coming events.

Hinata straightened herself into a straddling position pressing both hand into her husband's chest lowered herself and engulfed his manhood.

Instantly, they were both on cloud nine. Hinata made sure he was inside her completely and fully spread out her skirt so it would not interfere with their dance of passion.

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight in front of him. There in front of him was his wife, bare, exotic and angelic- overshadowing nature's beauty underneath the stars that were shining so brightly in the velvet sky. He held her waist, fluctuating the rhythm to there souls, sending shocks of pleasure through out both their bodies.

Being able to observe this masterpiece was enough for him, but to be fortunate enough to physically engage in its aesthetic wonder as well was a feeling his body found no method for describing.

Slowly, up and down she went, him helping her through his own movements, building up a fiery passion only the most elite star-crossed lovers could. They moved in a divine rhythm, feeding off each other to experience physical and emotional bliss that they were confident no one had ever felt. Their breaths were becoming heavier and soft moans started escaping their mouths, the pleasantness of the dance beginning to seize control.

Naruto moved his hands away from her waist and up to her breasts, taking hold of them in a gentle grasp. They were beautiful as always, just like her, and he felt they complemented her body perfectly. They were big but not too big, just perfect in Naruto's mind. Hinata purred softly at the feeling of his strong and soft hands on one of her most delicate body parts, a slight tingling of delight coming from the contact.

The sensation between her legs was consuming her, pushing for her to increase the velocity of their tempo. Hinata tried to resist, but the more she did, the more she craved complete satisfaction. Her head relaxed forward to get a glimpse of her husband, so relaxed and so handsome lying against the rock, eagerly swaying his hips in vertical motions to put forth his contribution to their beautiful dance. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, and in seeing those deep sapphire pools that she had fallen for so many years ago, Hinata at that instance wanted nothing more than to give herself completely to him. Not that it was needed, but looking into his eyes always reinforced the bond of unbreakable love that destiny had endowed upon them.

Only a tiny amount of control remained, but by now she was well beyond her sense of self-restraint. She wanted to please him, to see the look of satisfaction on his face and hear him give his gratitude for her efforts. She tossed her head back, throwing her midnight blue hair overhead and letting it cascade down her back to her waist. Her eyes looked toward the heavens, thanking Kami for giving her such a wonderful love before shutting to experience the indescribable pleasure they had drawn themselves into. Her body rocked up and down and he complemented every rhythm she threw at him, coordinating so in sync that even fate itself would have been surprised at such perfection.

As Naruto freed her breasts from his grasp and slid his hands down her arm, meeting the back of hers that were still planted on his chest. Hinata knew what he wanted and interlocked her fingers with his, forming two more bonds that joined their bodies and souls. Both now had their eyes closed; no longer was it necessary to see, for their actions had reached the level where both just wanted to feel the ecstasy of romance, feel the overjoyed emotions emitted from the beautiful affection being displayed.

Gradually, Hinata sensed that her time was near. Over and over again, she went down to be met with the feeling of having her backmost inner wall struck repeatedly, driving her closer to climax with every gentle force of contact.

After so many years and so many sessions, the pain had completely vanished, but the pleasure never ceased. With every motion of every session, the buildup of blissfulness remained the same—-if not better—-than any that proceeded, and after every peak, no sooner would she recover that she gained the desire to experience nirvana again.

She was on the brink, and Naruto could feel her approaching. In a final effort to prolong her yearning, he slowed his pace, providing more careful thrusts to bring about a maximum amount of intensity designed to keep the moment steady.

This drove her insane, as her need to feel the paradise of her pinnacle moment had already overpowered her sense of wisdom. She pushed down repeatedly with intensity, and then quickly felt a moment of sudden tightness before her back arched and her voice cried to the heavens. It was as if her entire body had been set with flames of passion, as if lightning had struck her and destroyed every emotion but ecstasy. For that split second, her world exploded onto his, and paradise became a reality.

Hinata collapsed into Naruto's arms, breathing heavily, like she had just done five rounds of sparing with Kakashi. Yet in her moment of fatigue, the only thing she felt was the warmth of her husband underneath her, his heartbeat still going strong. Her gentle eyes were closed, her hands free from his, resting atop his shoulders.

He encircled his arms around her waist once more, pulling her down against him for a tight embrace. In the aftermath of paradise, he knew it was her weakest time period, and he made certain that she received his assurance and protection.

Keeping one arm securely around her, he used the other to offer soothing stroking motions through her hair along her back. He loved her so much, and he'd willingly take all the time necessary for her to recover her strength. After all, it was the least he could do after she gave him so much.

As her energy returned, her head shifted upward to meet his gaze before giving him a quick but heartfelt kiss.

"What do you suppose the kids are doing now?" she asked, never removing her glance from his beautiful sapphire eyes.

Naruto smiled. "Oh, you know how much TenTen likes to spoil them," he replied, receiving a small laugh in return. "They're probably pigging out as usual and messing up her kitchen. She never hesitates when it comes to cooking up a feast for her Niece and Nephew."

Hinata giggled, knowing exactly what Naruto meant. Raising a two five years-olds was no picnic, but to Neji and TenTen managed to turn it into one. Literally. Hinata knew how to cook from her, knowing that Naruto loved the dishes she always made were the best but, nothing could beat her ramen. It certainly didn't take long for their children to discover that Auntie and Uncle made everything better; now they complain that they don't see them enough.

"They're clearly your kids Naruto-kun," Hinata smirked. "They even share your love of food."

"Ours, Hina-chan," was his reply. "You were a bit of a pig too when we traveled."

"Ooo you!" she shoved him playfully, and then suddenly got an idea. "Just for that..."

She got up from him, to his surprise, and removed her skirt. Tossing it in the pile, she walked her fully naked body to the edge of the lake, then swiftly twirled around and looked seductively at him.

"You want me Naruto?" she asked, making a kissing gesture. "You'll have to catch me first."

She focused her chakra and started to run on the lake. Naruto just smiled. He let a bit of the Kyuubi come out just enough to change his eyes and make his whiskers darker. He too focused his chakra and started to run across the lake. Hinata already had a good head start. He had thought of using the shadow clone jutsu but decided against it. He wanted to find Hinata on his own and finish what she started. He was running on all four sniffing the air around the lake, trying to find the smell of her perfume.

'Damn, I forgot she can not only hide her chakra signs but her smell as well. Kyuubi, where is she?'

'**I don't know. She is that good, even I can't find her. You're on your own.'**

"Damn it."

He looked around and sniffed the air. He perked up as he looked to the north of the lake where an island was located.

'There.'

Naruto got down on all four again and ran towards the island and the sent of his wife.

It took him about two minutes to get to the island. He got on the beach and looked around.

"Marco."

"Polo" it was faint but he heard it. He went towards the sound and called again.

"Marco"

"Polo" It was a bit louder. He was getting closer.

He looked around, high and low. He sniffed the air. She was really close. He smiled a foxy grin.

"Marco."

"Polo" It was said in a whisper. He turned around and looked at Hinata in all her beauty. He looked at her and just smiled.

"Even after all these years Hina-chan, you are still my angel."

"Yep, and after all these years you're still my sexy fox."

They walked naked hand in hand to a clearing. They lay down in the field holding one another. Naruto was tracing kisses down Hinata's neck and collarbone and for his actions he received small moans from Hinata.

Hinata than grabbed him and locked lips with him. They had only been apart for a few minutes but the way they kissed it was like the had just returned to each other after many years.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as soon as they broke the kiss.

She gave him a grin at the compliment, one that never failed to bring a tingling feeling to her. Ever since the night they confessed their love, not a day had passed without him taking time out to admire her beauty. She was truly thankful for being blessed with such a wonderful soul mate, one who, even after all these years, still made her feel special every day.

He pushed himself against her, planting another kiss on her lips to let her know his yearn to finish what they started earlier. She read him and spread her legs to acknowledge his message, inviting him through her heart to take her. Unable to wait another second, he slowly impelled himself into her, letting a small cry of satisfaction escape from his larynx. He made sure he was all the way in before the pullback, then plunged into her again and repeated each sensational motion.

Instantly, the emotion that she had released earlier rushed back.

She just lay back as she let Naruto take control. She was still tired after their first session and from the game of Marco Polo.

He carefully lined himself up and went into Hinata slowly.

She gasped slightly as Naruto penetrated her.

"Don't worry my angel, I will be gentle."

And he was. He knew Hinata was still not up to par after the last time so he held her close and he thrust in and out.

Hinata was giving small gasps with each trust. She loved it when he went slowly because she knew that on some nights she liked it slow.

Her passiveness was a turn-on for Naruto. Acting on the lust of Kyuubi, he sped the tempo up a bit more. As he continued quickening his pace, Naruto glanced around once more, carefully trying to digest the scenery they had beautified with their lovemaking. All he saw was the starry sky above and his angel below him. He could sense her body beginning to burn and soon after, his body as well. Both of them were close; he was initially finishing what they started and she was almost always incredibly sensitive. Five years of marriage, five years together under sacred vows were coming together at this very moment. If there was such a thing as heaven this island was it. They both came at the same time and Naruto collapsed. He was exhausted. Even with the Kyuubi, he was using his chakra as well so that added to his fatigue.

Naruto. Hinata. As it always has been. Together as one. They held each other in a warm embrace.

"I love you." He said catching his breath, whispering into her ear.

"I love you too." She said panting as well.

"Happy anniversary, my love. May the next five years by just as great and bring us more happiness and joy."

With those words, they sealed another deep kiss in the field, sealing shut another chapter in the book they call love.

A/N: There is a reason I did not put this at the beginning. I wanted this fic to start nicely and not worry about my notes or the disclaimer.

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Jiraiya would be proud of me with this fic.

I hope you; my loyal readers enjoyed this fic. Lemons are not exactly my forte but I did my best.


End file.
